1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices of games and in particular lawn games utilizing thrown projectiles and specifically designed targets. The specific design of the targets of the present invention is adaptable for use to simulate games such as horseshoes, baseball, shuffleboard and the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Other prior art devices have been conceived and patented utilizing various types of projectiles and targets. Some of these games may be utilized as lawn games and others require specific equipment. Examples of such games are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,548 patented Feb. 2, 1960 to M. Kappel on an "Aerial Projectile Game"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,793 patented Dec. 21, 1971 to R. Mudloff on a "Sandbag And Target Apparatus In Which The Target Also Serves As A Carrying Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,271 patented Nov. 4, 1975 to J. Lemelson et al on a "Ball For Target Games"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,383 patented Mar. 2, 1976 to W. Clarke on a "Velcro Projectile And Target"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,030 patented Apr. 27, 1976 to B. Muchnick on a "Throw And Catch Toy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,748 patented Dec. 28, 1976 to W. Clarke on a "Childrens Game Of Catch"; and U.S Pat. No. 4,017,076 patented Apr. 12, 1977 to H. Bai on a "Target Game"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,316 patented Jun. 14, 1977 to W. Clarke on a "Game Ball"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,251 patented Sep. 12, 1978 to J. Imes, Jr. and assigned to RB Toy Development Co. on a "Target Game"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,823 patented Apr. 24, 1979 to D. Boganowski on a "Targetable Projectile Amusement Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,925 patented Feb. 5, 1980 to A. Goldfarb et al and assigned to Adolph E. Goldfarb; Elisabeth Benkoe, executrix for the estate of Erwin Benkoe on a "Competitive Toss Game"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,639 patented Dec. 23, 1980 to D. Bolton et al and assigned to Cadaco, Inc. on a "Toss Ball Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,023 patented Dec. 4, 1984 to J. Tomoff on an "Educational Game Device Of The Colored Pattern Type"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,333 patented Nov. 20, 1990 to O. Buselli on a "Wall Mounted Decorative Art Convertible To A Toss Game With Catch Area"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,891 patented May 21, 1991 to D. Nelson on a "Projectile-Target Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,727 patented Nov. 26, 1991 to P. Crompton on a "Ring Toss Game".